jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden,
''Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys ''is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' crossover movie created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jaden reunites with his school friend Ash again for another adventure. Their travels lead them to LaRousse City, where everything is electronical. While there, they meet a boy named Tory who's completely afraid of Pokémon. While there, a strange Pokémon from outer space named Deoxys attacks the city in search of something. It's fight with Rayquaza 'cause more tension to rise. At the same time, Jesse faces relationship issues as another trainer named Sid comes between him and May, leaving Jesse with a broken heart. Trivia *Botley will guest star in this. *An prologue will show Botley discovering the meteor Deoxys is in. *Puss in Boots will stay with Jesse to comfort him during his time of heartbreak, proving his loyalty to the team. Scenes LaRousse City * (Ash, May, Max, Brock, Pikachu and the Justice Guardians arrive at LaRousse City) * Xion: Whoa... * Jaden: *smiles* Wow! This places looks futuristic! * Jeffrey: *smiles* Not bad. * Aqua: *giggles and smirks* "Not bad"? That's not what you said on the monorail, dear. You wouldn't stop talking about how excited you are to see the technology of the city. * Jeffrey: *chuckles nervously* * Shira: *smiles* Now we'll get to see how advanced the modern world has gotten since we arrived with Jaden and the others into the future. * Xion: *smiles* * (Jesse and May are seen holding hands) * Jesse: *smiles* I can't wait to spend my experience here at this city with y'all. Espeically you, my lovely May. * * (The team goes down an escalator and there's a robot of floating cubes at the bottom) * Jeffrey: Whoa! * Robot: Welcome! You are now in LaRousse City! Welcome again! * Sid the Sloth: *smiles* I've seen the future, and it's amazing!! * (Everyone approaches the robot) * Ash: Cool! * May: *smiles* It's so cute! * Max: A robot! * Botley: *frowns a bit* What about me...? Aren't I cute too...? * Xion: *smiles* You are to us. * Botley: Really...? * Alexis: *smiles* Of coarse you are, Botley. You are our friend after all. * Botley: *smiles* Wow...thanks, guys. Broken heart *Jesse: (carrying a boquet of flowers and walking) Okay. May. I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving lately. It was not right and I should've known better. But I was just afraid to loose you to Sid because...... because I love you. More than Dueling and more than anything else in this world. You're the jewel of my life, and I hope you can forgive me. ................. Perfect that's what I'll say to her. *gasps* *(May is seen right next to Sid on the balcony. This breaks Jesse's heart painfully) *Jesse: *sheds a tear* Oh May.......... How could you? *throws the flowers to the floor, and runs off in tears* *Jeffrey: *sees this* ...? Jesse? *Patch: Jesse! Wait! *runs after him* *Applejack: *sees Jesse running, them turns to see May with Sid* ...Hm. Mushu, follow May! And don't let her out of your sight, ya hear?! *Mushu: *salutes* Roger that captain! *Rarity: Jesse! *runs after him* *Jaden: Come back! *runs after him too* *Jeffrey: *runs after Jesse as well* *Batty: *follows Jaden and Jeffrey* *(Moments later) *Jaden: Jesse!!!! We know you're out here Jesse!!! *Jeffrey: Everyone spilit up and look for him! *(The team splits up) *Patch: *sniffs for Jesse until....* *(Jesse is seen on a bench crying) *Patch: Jesse! *Jesse: *crying* Leave me alone, Patch.... *Patch: Jesse... *Jaden: *rushes over* Did you find him?! *Patch: *nods* *(The other members show up) *Jesse: *crying* Guys.... please..... I wanna be alone......... *Jeffrey: Jesse, please. What's wrong? *Jesse: *crying* Don't you know? May broke up with me!!!! *Applejack: I saw what happened. You don't know that for sure. *Jesse: *sniffs* I saw what happened. She left me for that jerk Sid! *Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Jesse: *crying* And it's my fault too. I drove her away with my hard behavior. *Aqua: Jesse, I'm sure there's an explaination for this. *Jesse: *crying* Yeah!!! She doesn't love me anymore!!! *Jeffrey: That's not true! Epilogue: "We need to talk." * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531